


The Winter Soldier Goes Into Heat （冬兵进入热潮期）

by cjx2228



Series: The Domestic Lives of Superheroes（超级英雄日常） [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Prequel, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Weird Biology, first time after Bucky comes home
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Bucky回到Steve身边之后，他感受到了发情期特有的痛苦而又令人兴奋的悸动。他一直都以为在九头蛇对他使用了大量药物，并且对他身体造成那样的损伤之后，他大概以后再也不会进入热潮期了。<br/>但是他错了。<br/>虽然他现在还没有完全找回自我，但是他的身体却可以清楚地记起谁是他的伴侣。<br/>世间阴差阳错从未停歇，但是有些事却永远都不会改变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier Goes Into Heat （冬兵进入热潮期）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winter Soldier Goes Into Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507303) by [The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible). 



1995

冬日战士俯卧在雪地里。他戴着白色的帽子，白色的护目镜，白色的手套，手中握着的RT-20大口径狙击步枪也是白色的。这个寂静无声的小山丘上覆盖着厚厚的白雪，他白色的身影隐蔽其中。他用他最致命的武器（原文中写冬兵机械手臂用的是The Weapon，这里说的就是他的机械手臂）端着RT-20，他微微曲起手指，枪支稳靠地被他托在手里。他最致命的武器握着这杆枪就像握着一根干树枝。

枪膛内是西班牙制20x110mm子弹，这颗130克重的子弹会以850米每秒的速度射出，轻易撕裂开700米之外的武装车辆装甲，射入九头蛇放置在塞尔维亚政府内的内鬼奸细体内。

他看着车辆匆忙打轮驶出车道，他扣下扳机，重装子弹。他又射击了两次——一枪射中逃跑的司机，另一枪射中那个人的保镖。失去生命的身体颓然倒在雪地上。冬日战士只有在执行任务的时候才是这样残忍冷血，现在他的任务完成了，他应该迅速离开，抵达撤离点。

他收拾好武器枪支，站起来开始撤离。他知道自己从6个小时之前就一直在发烧，小腹更是传来一阵又一阵剧烈的绞痛。他不知道这是怎么回事，也没有跟任何一个人说。如果他一直这样谁都不告诉的话，大概在他发烧把脑子烧坏之前，就会有人把他押回冷冻仓里再次冻起来。

他也知道可能这次发烧真的要把他脑子烧坏了，他脑子里乱作一团，他想起了一些事，但是又想不清楚。而且他越用力去想，他的头和小腹就疼得越厉害。

他想，在这次被冻回去之前，也许会有人给他洗脑。

 

2014

他不知道要怎么告诉Steve，他现在小腹痛得厉害。目前为止，他的伴侣没有察觉出来他哪里出了问题。Steve Rogers现在一直都十分健康，而且Bucky知道，如果Steve发觉出来他哪里出了问题，自己也会看出来。Steve比他自己都更要清楚他的身体状况，而Bucky似乎觉得这也很正常（虽然其他人都觉得这不太正常）。如果他的身体出了问题，Steve一定会知道。

Steve正在厨房里揉着面团准备做晚饭，Bucky坐在起居室的另一端看着他。Bucky有一个专门的座位：他的椅背靠着坚固的水泥承重墙，坐在那里他可以清楚地监视通往复仇者大厦公共休息室的房间门。

Bucky身体真的是很不舒服，所以他一点都不饿。他不知道要怎么表达他现在身体的感觉，这种感觉跟他长距离剧烈奔跑后，肌肉酸软疼痛的感觉稍微有些像。但是这种感觉远不足以形容正在他身体深处翻腾的感受……

“Buck，帮我把烤箱打开好吗？”Steve语气轻快地问，像是他不觉得难过，不觉得世界都要塌下来了——他跟他度过的每一天，都让他必须要接受这个事实：现在有一个冒名顶替的骗子住在他终身伴侣的身体里（这副身体却又诡异地契合无比）。

Bucky站了起来，他踉跄了两步才站稳，现在即使只是站起来这个简单的动作都会让他感到痛苦。他咬牙装作若无其事，会过去的，会好起来的，除此之外他别无选择。

 

几个月后

Bucky逐渐允许Steve触碰他了。不单单是指两个人的皮肤轻轻擦过，而是他允许Steve抚摸他，安抚他，Steve可以抚摸他的全身，只是不可以碰他那里——

Steve告诉他，即使他颈上的绑定标记被用某些手段去除，而他们在那之后也都没有进行插入式性爱，但是他们之间的绑定依旧存在。Steve说他们之前经常会做爱，而Bucky自己模糊的记忆也证实了他的话。Steve还说如果Bucky不想做的话，他们什么都不做也没有问题。但这本身就是问题，因为Bucky也不知道自己想要什么。

Bucky在洗澡的时候慢慢地呼了口气，他靠在淋浴间墙壁的瓷砖上全身颤抖。在离开九头蛇之后，身体上的疼痛依旧是他生活的一部分。在以前，他可以用意志力忍耐甚至忽略这样的疼痛，但是伴随着他自己人格的归来，同样归来的也有他作为人类的那部分。

Humanity hurts like a bitch. 

“Bucky？”Steve在外面叫他。

好极了，他本来还以为Steve出去跑步了，或者去做点别的什么，而这段时间内他可以自己呆一会儿。Steve在关于Bucky的事上总是关心过度反而有些愚钝，但是即使是这样，他也发觉出来，这是Bucky在今天醒来后到现在的6个小时之内，洗的第三个冷水澡了。Bucky想要借由冲冷水来降低自己的体温，但是该死的发烧总是卷土又来。

“Bucky？”Bucky关上水的时候Steve自己推门进来了，他装作若无其事地看着Steve。

“Hi。”目前为止，Bucky觉得自己装的还不错。Steve用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，他的潜意识果然是对的，Steve不是个白痴，他注意到了他的身体出了些问题。

“你还好吗？”Alpha走进浴室的时候四周看了看，然后他就看到了散乱在洗漱台上的药盒（一点用都没有）和温度计。通常Jarvis可以监测Bucky的体温，但是Bucky在住进这个套间的时候，就解除了Jarvis的所有传感终端。

“我没事，就是觉得有点……”Bucky耸了耸肩，“有点热。”这不太正常，因为现在是冬天。把他折磨得全身虚软的酸软疼痛也很奇怪，但是他不想告诉Steve，因为Steve一定会想要帮助他。

“体温是多少？”Steve只是单纯觉得他病了。

“103（Bucky说的是华氏度，大约等于39.4摄氏度）。”Bucky抬手揉了揉眼睛，“这个温度对Omega来说还算正常，对吗？”他记得以前Steve跟他说过这个。

“有时候是，但大多数时候都不正常。”Steve走进来，站在淋浴间门口。“你介不介意我——”Steve指了指他自己的脖子，Bucky把头歪向了一边作为回答。

Steve凑过去，他的鼻尖碰触到了他伴侣的脖颈。Bucky的腿一下就软了，他不知道他是怎么突然就对自己的身体丧失了控制，只能慌乱之中伸出手臂紧紧搂住了Steve的脖子。Steve一个箭步冲上前去把他搂在怀里。Alpha的脸贴在了他的Omega颈侧的信息素腺上。

“STEVIE！”Bucky在混杂着痛苦与欢愉的难言感受中不由得呜咽出声。他的身体内很疼，疼得厉害，但是他却又感觉自己身下的那个部位对这样亲密的接触兴致勃勃。“唔……！”他感觉像是有一只手在自己的胸腹内翻搅着他的内脏，这样的痛苦让他不禁又呻吟了一声。

“这不太对劲。”Steve紧张地说，“靠在我身上，来，我带你回床上躺一会儿。”Bucky满心信任地把自己全部的体重倚靠在了Steve身上。Steve抱起他，把他放在了床上让他躺会儿，Bucky把自己的双腿紧紧并在一起。

“怎么了？”Bucky全身都在发抖，他身体内部像是在燃烧一样难受不已，难受到他忍耐不住，终于开口了。

“我不知道。”Steve摇头，他坐在Bucky身边，仔细打量着他，“我想说这跟发情期的症状有些像，可是——”

“我应该不会再发情了。”Bucky因为痛苦和焦躁，说话的语气也不太好。

“我知道，Buck。但是相信我，我真的觉得我们需要帮助。Jarvis，联系神盾局，我们需要医疗帮助。”

*****

神盾局为他们派来了一位护士到史塔克大厦来，这位护士看起来十分正常，就像个普通人，但是她戴着的医用口罩和手中拿着的医疗用具包却让Bucky想起了九头蛇。在九头蛇的时候，他身边的那些医疗队员看起来都不太专业。Steve大概不知道他现在在想什么，他也不想让Steve知道，但是有专业人员的帮助的感觉，总比自己在那里胡思乱想要好得多。

Bucky知道医疗队来的时候，他应该怎么做——坐下，闭嘴，按他们说的做，不许问问题。没有关系的，他的新接管人，Steve，他会照顾好他的。

Bucky没有费心去听护士在和Steve说什么。Steve一脸担忧，护士说想要检查一下Bucky的身体，Steve身为Alpha的本能叫嚣着反对，但是他又真的十分担心伴侣的身体情况，他有些左右为难。

Bucky还是决定要按护士说的来。他站起来，脱掉了腰上围着的浴巾。Steve一脸震惊地看着Bucky赤裸着身体躺回了床上。Bucky深深地吸了一口气，努力放空自己的大脑，通常这个时候就会有人把口塞或咬合板塞进他的嘴里。脑子里事情越多，洗脑的时候就会越痛，什么都不想的时候会疼得稍微好些。这次为了方便护士检查，他还分开了自己的双腿。

护士看了看Steve，又看了看Bucky。Steve的嘴还因为震惊微微张着，他已经有那么多年没有这样看着他的伴侣，他觉得自己简直硬到了穿着裤子都绷着疼的程度。护士公事公办，她弯下腰，从医疗器具包里取了一双手套带上。

护士抬起头来，粗略看了一下Omega臀缝间的入口——Steve立刻皱紧了眉头。她抬起头来问那位面无表情的病人：“觉得不舒服有多久了？”

“六个半小时。”他机械式地回答，他的穴口红艳得令人心惊。

“我需要用手来触诊，可以吗？”听到护士这么问的时候，Steve浑身都僵硬了。

“我希望你来告诉我怎么做。”Steve坚持道。以目前Bucky的状态来说，这个Omega对由谁来给他进行身体检查完全无所谓。但是他脑中已经寻回的属于Bucky的那一部分，又隐约觉得，他更希望是由Steve检查他的身体。

护士点了点头，递给Steve一副手套，Steve接过来戴上，然后在手指上涂抹好润滑剂。

Bucky感觉到他像是又坐回了九头蛇密室里那张该死的椅子上，不，等等，不对，现在在他面前的是Steve。Steve磨磨蹭蹭，慢慢腾腾，折腾来折腾去，就是不敢把手放到Bucky身上。

“你要是那么不乐意，那就让她来。”Bucky对他的伴侣说（他清楚地意识到Steve不是九头蛇雇员，所以他敢说话了）。Steve结结巴巴地嘀咕了一句什么。

“不用，我可以的，告诉我应该怎么做。”他拼命控制住自己的身体，然后对护士说。

“用你的手指，按压他的入口边缘，告诉我是紧绷的还是柔软的。”她轻声指示道。Steve看着Bucky寻求他的同意，Bucky也看着他，用眼神应允了。

“好吧。”Steve说着，用自己颤抖着的手指去感受他伴侣那里的肌肉触感——如此柔软，如此驯服。他在手指陷入那迷人的穴口之前收住了手。Bucky表面上还是面无表情的无动于衷，但是他的身体里不适感却比这一整天的不适感加在一起还要难受。Steve刚刚触摸过的地方，就像是被绑在长满尖刺的仙人掌上一般痛苦无比。

护士在一个温度计上涂好润滑剂，然后递给了Steve。Steve同样用眼神询问他，得到应允后，他极尽温柔地把细长的玻璃管推进了Bucky体内。Bucky闭上眼睛，无声地允许他侵入自己的身体。

“Buck？你还好吗？”Steve看了眼温度计后说，“你现在烧得更厉害了。”

“我知道。”他能感觉到自己的肌肤在Steve的触碰下因为滚烫的温度而刺痛不已。如果不是护士还在这里，他可能都要叫出声来了。

“我觉得我可能知道是什么问题了。”护士对他们说，“有一些Omega在遭受过极度的外伤和精神创伤后，会进入没有气味散发，也没有自主分泌体液润滑的特殊发情期，但是在此期间他们的身体还是会做好受孕准备，提高受孕成功率。”

“呃……可是，Bucky他……已经没有生育能力了。”现在Steve满脑子里只剩下了这句话。

“即使是这样，他也会感受到信息素，并受到信息素的影响。他身体上的疼痛，一方面是因为体液集中在体腔内的腺体里不能泄出，腺体肿胀会造成疼痛；另一方面则是发情期常见的下腹痉挛性疼痛。这样的痉挛性疼痛是否会缓解因人而异，但是如果你在他体腔内按揉他的腺体，可以促进体液排出，减缓因腺体肿胀带来的疼痛。在腺体上的刺激也会把他的特殊发情状态引领向正常发情状态。”

Steve的脸一路红到了耳朵根，他甚至都觉得自己的耳朵在发烫。他把温度计还给她，说：“谢谢你，呃…我们一会儿就试试。”

*****

Steve去洗澡的时候，在浴室里呆了很长时间，他手上一边动作，一边想其实如果他就在Bucky面前打飞机，Bucky应该也不会介意。

“Steve……”Bucky躺在床上喊他的名字，他身上都是汗，甚至因为剧烈的腹痛而开始痉挛。Steve赶快穿上内裤从浴室里出来（穿上内裤简直就是多此一举）。Steve在看到他的伴侣的时候连呼吸都梗住了，他发誓自从Bucky从火车上掉下去之后，他再也没有感受过这样的性冲动。而在Bucky回到他的身边之后，他也几乎从来都没有想过那方面的事。Bucky对性爱更是缺乏兴趣，所以他忍得也不算太艰难。

而现在他的伴侣正处于发情期，这就完全不一样了。虽然Bucky没有分泌出体液自行润滑，也没有散发出信息素的香味，但是他现在的确就是想做。Steve拿出了床头柜里那瓶几个月来他们都没碰过的润滑液，Bucky兴致勃勃地看着他。Steve上床坐在了Bucky分开的双腿间。

“我想让你知道，虽然我们一会儿就要做一些事，但是这不代表说我们要做更多别的，或者说你以后也一定要跟我做。”Steve坚定地告诉他，一边说一边往手指上涂抹润滑液。“我只是想让你感觉好一些。如果说一会儿你确实感觉好一些了，或者说甚至更难受了，你跟我说，我们可以停，然后什么都不做，只睡觉，好不好？”

Bucky柔软地呜咽了一声，他的内脏像是被一只手攥住揉捏，好难受。他的穴口酸软无比，身体内壁也开始因为空虚而蠕动。

他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“我明白，来吧。”他咬着嘴唇，看Steve把润滑剂的瓶子放在了一边，布料轻薄的内裤完全遮掩不住Steve腿间巨大的勃起——他的Alpha的阴茎尺寸有点吓到他了。Bucky努力让自己不再往下想，目前还没有到那个阶段，他不用觉得害怕。他的身体内部突然随着脉搏节奏痉挛起来。“唔！”因为疼痛，Bucky的声音里甚至带上了哭腔。

Steve下定决心，稳住双手——Bucky现在不舒服，他很痛苦，他需要他的帮助。他必须要触摸他，安抚他。这应该不会太难，他在之前已经做过无数次了。

他深深地吸了口气，按照以往抚摸他的伴侣的方式，把一只手贴在他的大腿上，轻柔地抚摸着安慰他。他轻轻地，温柔地按揉着他的手指即将要侵入的那个入口，他的Omega一直在发抖，连呼吸都是破碎的。Omega腿间的那根也逐渐充血胀大，Bucky显然一点都不抗拒这样的接触，Steve知道是时候了。

“放松，”他柔声对Bucky说，“呼气。”Bucky听话地照做了。在他的伴侣颤抖着呼出一口气的时候，Steve把指尖推进了他的体内。

“呃啊！”因为刺痛Bucky紧紧地闭上了眼。身体最隐蔽的部位被人打开并没有让他觉得胀痛不适，他的身体如此柔顺地接受了Alpha的手指，这简直有些不可思议。他身体内部的痉挛与蠕动愈演愈烈，他对Steve点点头，示意他继续。

Omega的世界简直被他颠覆。Bucky拱起身体，因为这样过于强烈的欢愉而叫喊出声。他的身体内部不停的蠕动，不安却又柔顺地包裹着Steve的手指。Steve的手指按在了他痛苦而又肿胀的腺体上，他稍稍用力，耐心而温柔地按揉在那团火热的软肉上。他几乎还什么都没有做，Bucky却已经在他身下软成了一滩水，完全沉迷在了快感之中。

“啊啊啊啊——！Alpha！”Bucky流下了眼泪，哭喊着叫他。他们两个那时候还是饥渴的青少年，但是在那之后，他再也没有听他的伴侣这样叫过他。Steve在他伴侣的体内转动着手指，按揉搅拌着他火热柔软的内壁，他发现护士说的对——Bucky体内热得像是要融化掉，红艳而又肿胀，饥饿地吮吸包裹着他的手指。而每当他的手指按揉抚摸过一处腺体的时候，腺体内堵塞积压着的体液都会随之渗出。

他的手在几秒间，就被Bucky流出的体液沾湿。Bucky尖厉地吸了一口气，他的嘴随着喘气的动作微微开闭。Steve的手指按揉搔刮在他又痛又痒的内壁上，这样的感觉如此甜蜜。

“还要…”他还想要Steve进入得更深，位于他体内更深地方的腺体同样需要Steve的关怀和帮助。他还想让Steve更用力，会有些疼，但是Steve触摸按揉在他腺体上的感觉却又如此美妙，如此难以言喻。

Steve自己的勃起硬得几乎都要贴在小腹上，他必须要调动全身的自制力，才没有和Bucky一起呻吟出声。他也想要用手抚慰套弄一下他自己那硬得几乎要炸开的器官，但是一旦他那么做了，就会拆穿他现在装作纯粹是出于医疗目的在帮助Bucky的假面具。

“Buck！”他把第二根手指也埋入了Bucky的体内，因为他的这个动作，Omega把他的双腿分得更开了。“我不知道我能不能——”

“还要！”Bucky呻吟出声，因为体内的快感，一阵战栗涌过他的身体，他的脚趾也因为这样的快感而绷紧蜷缩起来，“我想要更多，不够……我——我想要你！”Bucky哭喊着。

“啊——！”Steve粗喘着挤出一声呻吟，“Buck，我也想给你，但是我觉得我不可能不碰你那里就——”他用鼻子用力吸了口气。

他的伴侣，他的Omega好香……

这一瞬间，Steve什么都不能思考了，他的脑中仿佛一片空白。他的身体僵住了，然后开始微微颤抖，他已经勃起的阴茎更加胀大，他的臀部微微晃动着，背部的肌肉完全紧绷起来。他深深地吸了几口气，他现在脑中剩下的，身体能感受到的，只有他的伴侣的气味，他的香味。

他已经有七十年，有整整七十年没有闻到过他的伴侣的味道了。Bucky喘着气在他身下呜咽，他的小腹间的肌肉在微微痉挛，他的肠壁柔顺地包裹挤压着Steve的手指。

Bucky好香，香得无与伦比，他在发情。不是那种所谓的半发情状态，而是真真正正的，散发着信息素的发情。

Steve的身体顺从他伴侣的信息素，迅速进入了发情状态。他要操他。不可能有第二个选择。

以他的伴侣现在的气味，现在的样子（他这么香，这么美），他必须要操他。

*****

那个在Bucky回来之后，每天都陪伴在他身边，他已经熟识了的熟悉了的Steve，在闻到他发情的香味之后便消失了。Bucky动了动臀部，想要让Steve继续按揉抚慰他体内需要安抚的地方，但是Steve没有动。

Omega知道这只是暴风雨前一触即碎的平静，Steve的眼神完全暗下去了，目光也变得飘忽而虚无。他的Alpha微微地张开嘴，喷了一口气出来。Bucky好奇地嗅了嗅他的Alpha的信息素，然后他用力翻了个白眼——好吧，好极了，太他妈好了。

他提高声音挫败地呜咽了一声，重新抬起头来看着Steve。他的Alpha现在正在自己的大脑里天人交战，Bucky都有点可怜他了。

“我想要你…呜……操我！”Bucky本来想要好好说出来，但是他的体内又开始隐隐作痛。Steve感觉到他的伴侣的肠道内壁又开始蠕动着挤压他的手指。这就够了，如果是Bucky说想要他这么做，那只要他的一句话就可以了。

Steve坐起身子，单手把自己的内裤扒下来。Omega看到那根巨大的被从内裤的禁锢中释放出来的阴茎，他的身体又涌过一阵痉挛。

“啊…想要你！”Bucky的声音带着哭腔，Steve的手指在他体内灵活地按揉抽动了几下，光滑粘腻的体液随着他的动作流出穴口，淌在他的手上。

“唔……”在Steve把手指抽出来的时候，Bucky不满地呜咽了一声。突如其来的空虚让他有些不好受，他已经有七十年没有这么湿过了，已经有七十年没有分泌出丰沛的体液，等待他的伴侣，他的Alpha进入他的体内。他现在还没有准备好，根本接受不了Steve壮观的粗长阴茎，但是Steve停不下来，即使他也想要温柔地开拓他的Omega的身体，等待他准备好接纳自己，但是他控制不了自己，他停不下来。

Bucky知道接下来会有些疼，甚至会很疼，但是他也知道，一旦他把他伴侣的巨大阴茎一寸一寸地吞进体内之后，那感觉会是多么的无与伦比。

Steve紧紧地闭了下眼，睁开眼后他对自己的Omega说：“趴好。”他甚至都快要控制不住自己的腰胯，而在他进入自己伴侣体内的时候，坐着的姿势会让Bucky更加痛苦。Steve抬手推他，单手粗暴地一用力，就把他的Omega翻了过来。

“呜！”Bucky在Steve抓着他的胯，让他把腰挺起来的时候不禁哭喊出声。他体内属于Omega特有的器官又开始收缩痉挛，只有他伴侣那样粗长的阴茎，才可以把他从这无穷尽的折磨中解脱出来。

Steve低下头，在Bucky优美的脊柱曲线上，印下一个又一个火热的吻，然后他一路舔吻向下，终于把唇舌印在了他伴侣敏感的腰窝上。Bucky的眼中映着一片泪光，他眼泪汪汪的双眼目光散乱，无法聚焦。

“呼吸！”Steve对他的伴侣说。Bucky点点头，把汗湿的额头抵在床上。Steve把他坚实的巨大龟头抵在他伴侣柔软温驯的穴口，用他现在处于Alpha发情期间能控制住的最温柔的动作慢慢推进去。Steve的粗喘声听起来像是在咆哮，Alpha把自己的Omega拦腰抱住，让他的臀部高高抬起，甚至膝盖都离开了床面——Bucky也在急促地喘着气，他的身体在自己Alpha的臂弯里完全软了下来，如果把他放下，他甚至支撑不住自己的身体。

“Stevie！”他呜咽着喊着自己伴侣的名字，手指用力陷进床垫里。Steve向前稍稍用力，用依旧温柔的动作在Bucky紧绷的后穴里推进。“啊——！”Alpha不容抗拒的推进与扩张引起了强烈的胀痛，Bucky不禁呻吟出声。Steve甚至没有给他足够的时间来适应，但是他一点都不在乎，即使是疼痛，这感觉也很好。这正是他所需要的。

Steve低声咆哮，他紧咬着牙关，把双眼用力紧闭，有汗水滑下他肌肉紧绷的背。随着他的汗水，他身体中散发出的Alpha信息素占满了这个空间，Bucky嗅着自己伴侣的味道，嗅着他的信息素，明白现在他的Alpha脑中正在想着什么。他在自己Alpha充满雄性气息的温暖麝香味中，嗅到了强烈的占有欲和独占欲。

更多的体液聚集在他体内酸软疼痛的腺体内，需要Steve操他才能分泌释放出来。Bucky把Steve的龟头吞入体内，他的全身都在颤抖。Alpha发情加上Omega的体液刺激，使Steve的原本就已经尺寸壮观的阴茎变得更粗更长。Bucky记不起以前他伴侣的阴茎捅入他体内时是什么样的感受，但是现在Steve只埋入了龟头，却已经大得让他无法忍受——但他还是想要得不得了。

“唔——！”Bucky在Steve耗尽了自制力，开始把阴茎向自己伴侣的身体内部侵入挺进的时候喊叫出声。Steve抓住他伴侣的腰胯，强迫他吞下自己尺寸傲人的阴茎，Bucky在他身下颤抖着，想要向前逃离，却被他的Alpha牢牢抓住，控制在原地。

那件兵器用力揪着床垫，一不小心把床垫撕坏了一大块，Bucky猛地睁开了眼——Steve推入到了手指按抚不到的身体深处。那里的腺体因为没有经过Steve手指的按揉抚慰，现在依旧酸软胀痛，依旧痛苦的肿胀着。Bucky忍受着这样的疼痛，眼泪地从他的眼中滴下来，他包裹着伴侣阴茎的臀部也不受控制地痉挛起来。

原本紧致而柔顺地包裹着他的肠壁突然收缩痉挛起来，即使是Steve也不由得猛吸了一口气。他直起身子，让柔顺地俯趴在自己臂弯中的伴侣也可以稍微伸直身体，顺畅呼吸。他耸动起腰胯，在自己伴侣紧致柔软的肠壁中操弄两下之后，终于一鼓作气，把自己的阴茎完全捅入了他的体内。

Bucky眼前闪着金星，他高潮了，这次高潮来得太过迅猛，太过措不及防，他甚至没有感受到自己的阴茎勃起得有多硬，精液就已经喷洒在了他的小腹上。

在高潮的极度快感下，Bucky急促地喘着气，颤抖着哭出了声。他的肠壁剧烈地收缩痉挛着，把身体里Steve的阴茎紧紧包裹着箍住。Steve向前俯下身，放下Bucky的双腿，让他的膝盖跪在床上支撑住自己。他任凭自己沉沦在被自己Omega的柔软内壁包裹缠绕住的快感，伸出坚实的双臂，缠绕住他伴侣的腰，把他牢牢抱在怀里。

“Stevie？”Bucky小声呼唤着伴侣的名字。他在床上蹭了蹭，擦掉眼中的泪水和脸上的泪痕。Steve用行动来回应他，他在他身后动了几下，找了个更方便动作的位置。Bucky知道接下来要发生什么，他咬着嘴唇，把汗湿的额头更深地抵进床垫里。会疼，但是他是如此想要他的伴侣用巨大的阴茎贯穿操弄他，为此他愿忍受一切。

Steve把阴茎抽出了他的Omega的后穴，他的喉咙里挤出了一声粗哑的，像是动物咆哮一般的低吼。粘腻透明的体液从Bucky的穴口汩汩地喷涌而出，随着被挤压在体内的液体排除，Bucky感觉到了一阵汹涌而来的轻松感——这感觉太强烈了他不知道要怎么做，只能把脸埋在床垫上闷声喊叫。

Steve再次插入他伴侣湿热柔软的肠道中，感觉像是到了天堂。每当Steve挺动腰胯在他的体内抽插驰骋，Bucky都感觉到折磨了他许久的瘙痒感被强烈的快感所取代。“啊——！操我！”他尖叫着，把自己的臀部往后挺，紧紧贴在他伴侣的胯部。“操我！Alpha！”Steve把他傲人的阴茎捅进伴侣体内大力抽插，他的手紧紧地抓着Bucky的胯，力气大到几乎要在他的Omega身上留下淤青。

他加快了速度，加大了力度。他的伴侣在他身下哭喊，伴随着他的每次抽插，Bucky都散发出更加浓烈的发情期特有的香气——这对他而言都是极大的鼓励。他隐约有些担心，这样激烈的性爱会不会伤害到他的伴侣，但是每次他的阴茎向外抽出，都会有从他伴侣那饱受折磨的肿胀腺体中分泌出的，滔滔不绝的粘滑体液伴随着淫靡而甜腻的水声滑落出穴口。他明白这样的性爱对他的Omega有好处，这是为了他好，他需要这个。

每一次撞进他伴侣身体中的感觉，都像是从他在这个世纪醒来后到现在他所能感觉到的唯一正确的事。也许现在他的身体里他的脑子里充满了内啡肽，但是现在他心中这种难以言喻的满足感，并不仅仅是发情期与尽情的性爱带给他的。

从他醒来后，一切都糟糕透顶。更加准确地说，是自从Bucky从那辆火车上掉下去，一切的一切对他而言都是折磨。他的眼前闪过他此生最恐怖、最不堪回首的噩梦，这让他把他的伴侣抓得更紧，在他体内抽插操弄得更用力。

失去伴侣让他失去了一切活下去的动力和理由，他随时做好了赴死的准备。而把Bucky找回来，让他回到自己身边，这完完全全可以说是一个奇迹。刚开始的时候他的确是这么觉得的，但是在随后的每一天，他时时刻刻都提醒着自己，在那次离别之后Bucky的生活是多么残酷而悲惨。

此时此刻，他正在和他此生的伴侣做爱，这是他回到他身边后他们的第一次做爱，而这也是因为他们为了Bucky的身体不得不做。Bucky遭受了那样多的折磨，Steve怎么可能舍得再让他做任何他不想做的事？

他暗暗在心底祈祷，希望Bucky不会突然开口骂他，希望在这一切结束之后，Bucky不会因为他现在正在做的事而恨他。

他觉得Bucky应该也是想要的。他们还在战场上的时候，每当他们有机会可以独处，Bucky绝对不会放过那宝贵的几分钟。而在他把Bucky从Zola手里救出来后，Bucky说过只有和Steve在一起，只有呆在Steve的身边，才会让他觉得他还是他自己。

他想要知道Bucky现在的感受，想要知道他现在的想法。

在用理智思考着这些的时候，他发情中的身体咆哮着用满载着占有欲和独占欲的动作，一遍又一遍的在他伴侣的体内抽插驰骋。Bucky重重吞了下唾液，呜咽着呻吟着达到了第二次高潮。他在自己的Alpha身下颤抖着、痉挛着，但是Steve没有停下动作，而是俯下身，把胸膛贴在他伴侣的背上，把自己的伴侣完完全全抱在怀里，把阴茎整根顶入伴侣身体的最深处。

他趴俯在自己伴侣的身上，最大程度地和他肌肤相触，然后他伸出手，套弄起Bucky身前的阴茎。虽然Bucky已经射了两次，但是他那被Steve握在手中的阴茎却还是坚硬地勃起着。Steve用虔诚的动作，温柔地套弄着他，Bucky低声啜泣着，把脸埋在床垫上，含糊地呜咽着。

他意识到自己体内含着的，他伴侣的阴茎正在产生变化。他的脑中因为快感和高潮而有些模糊，在Steve再次抽插了几下之后，他才突然明白了要发生什么——他的Alpha埋在他体内的阴茎根部正在胀大。

“唔————！！”Steve阴茎的根部越胀越大，Bucky感觉感觉自己的穴口正在以一种不可思议的柔软度被扩张开，他不禁哭喊出声。Steve再次直起身来，他伸出手，紧紧抓着Bucky的头发。头上和身下的疼痛混合在一起，却又汇合成为了一种难以言喻的满足和欢愉。

“用——用力！”Bucky带着哭腔恳求道。Steve遵从了他伴侣的要求。他必须要更用力，才能正在成结的状况下继续操弄他的伴侣。Steve越来越粗的阴茎让Bucky甚至开始觉得他的身体马上就要爆裂开了。

他再一次颤抖着在他的Alpha身下高潮了，但是此刻高潮的感觉却远远比不上知道自己即将被伴侣在体内成结而产生的满足感与解脱感。

“啊啊啊——！！”马上，马上就要到了。Steve在Bucky体内几乎一动都不能动，Bucky体内灼热而柔顺的肉壁紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，不断蠕动收缩着。Steve火热而坚硬的阴茎完全埋入他的体内，让他觉得自己被他的伴侣完完全全地填满了。

 

“唔！”Steve喉咙里挤出一声低吼，他的胸膛也随之轰鸣，他俯下身，再一次把他的伴侣完完全全地抱在怀里，把精液一股一股射入他的体内。

Bucky的双手深深埋入床中，他脸上的表情痛苦无比。“Bucky？”Steve在喘息间呼唤自己伴侣的名字。Bucky呻吟着，高潮的感觉汹涌地向他袭来，他绝望地想要从将他灭顶的快感中逃离。“怎么了？”Steve拥着他问，高潮过后他的思维也恢复了以往的连贯和清晰。

“我不能——”Bucky挫败地哭泣着。

“嘘……你可以的。屏住呼吸，集中注意力。”Steve慢慢调整他的胯，好让他的结可以在他的Omega最需要的那个地方摩擦顶弄。

Bucky感觉到了，他也随着Steve的动作，把自己最敏感最脆弱的地方在结上缓缓摩擦，他猛地吸了口气。“呜——！”他在自己伴侣的帮助下，到达了真正的巅峰，到达了真正的高潮。他把自己的脸深深埋进床里，而他的伴侣，他的Steve不断地温柔亲吻着他的肩膀和后颈上。

“来。”Steve带着他一起侧躺下，Omega的身体内部还在规律地收缩吮吸，刺激鼓励着他的Alpha，让他射得更多，把他填得更满。

这感觉真是美妙得难以言喻，对他们二人同样都是那么无与伦比。“还好吗？”Steve问，Bucky低低地嗯了一声。

“咬我。”他柔声说。

Steve微笑起来：“我已经咬过了，Bucky。”

“再咬一次。”Bucky喃喃道，他用鼻子蹭了蹭枕头，舒舒服服地，乖顺地躺在他伴侣的怀里。Steve拨开Bucky颈上的棕色发丝，在他们的绑定标记的地方落下一个轻柔的吻。

“这里？”他问出这句话的时候，眼睛里充满了泪水。一模一样——从前的时候，当他们做爱，他在Bucky体内成结，Bucky那时的样子和现在一模一样。

Bucky慢慢地点了点头。“就这里。”Steve虔诚地亲吻着他的那处伤疤，然后他咬他——他咬得有些用力，不会咬破皮肤，但是会让他疼。Bucky呻吟着，把他的臀部更紧地贴在Steve的胯上。Steve用近似乎敬慕的动作，小心翼翼地爱抚他。他轻咬着，舔舐着，吮吸着他伴侣颈上的那片伤痕，那片肌肤。

Bucky幸福地闭上了眼睛，他睡着了。在这一刻，可怕而残酷的现实世界与他无关，在这一刻，他安全而又满足地睡在他的Alpha，他的伴侣怀中。

 

七周+四天后

这实在是有点蠢，有点多此一举。他为什么要测？他没有生育能力。不止如此，他十分确定，他妈的他身为男性的生育能力也早被剥夺了。冬日战士才不会……呃，光想到那个词就让他浑身难受。

他本来打定了主意是要去商店里偷一盒验孕棒，但是在最后一刻他还是改变了主意。他买了十根家用早孕测试棒，然后还冲旁边那个用奇怪眼神看着他的女孩竖了个中指。他必须要确保万无一失。

当他发现第一次测试结果显示阳性的时候，他起身决定要去找点别的事做，暂时不去想它。他想着应该去吐槽一会儿康复治疗学（Therapeutic）或者去练会儿飞刀。但是他还没有走出浴室门，就又气急败坏骂骂咧咧地拆开了第二根验孕棒的包装又测了一次。

现在证据确凿了——他怀孕了。

 

END


End file.
